Game On
by SirenMist
Summary: It had happened again. This was the whole reason Vincent and I hadn't spoken in so long. It had first been arguments about what we hated about each other, then we fought over differences, and then we flirted until we couldn't be in the same room. And just when I felt like I would explode from not being with him, he shut me out. *"Vincent, at least buy me a drink first…" He glared.*
1. Let the Games Begin

**So it's been a long time since I've updated something. I just want to tell everyone that I'm currently working on the chapters of all my Yuffentines, and I plan to update them all on Valentine's Day next month. I know that's a long way away, but I can't juggle FF, research papers, and semester exams at the same time. **

**I'm posting this as a hope that all my readers see that note. I've had this written for a while, so it's nothing new. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Final Fantasy, nor do I profit from writing fanfictions. Seriously, I don't have a penny to my name.**

* * *

><p>He looked peaceful, standing out on the deck of the Shera with the wind whipping his sable hair around his face. His crimson cloak flowed around his body like a halo, and I suppressed a giggle, thinking how paradoxical it was for Vincent Valentine, demon-boy and gunman extraordinaire, to even be considered in the same sentence with anything angelic and innocent. He was blood-red eyes, cold demeanor, scowling expressions, and trigger-happy. No way could anyone call him angelic.<p>

But oh, he had the face of an angel. (Insert heavy, sexual-tension-laden sigh here!)

"Vinnie-kins," I called out, smirking as I latched onto his cloak and slid inside, hiding from the harsh wind. He dropped his gaze to me and blinked languidly, his expressionless face not changing once. The way he stared into my eyes made my heart pound a little bit faster, but I heard that when people lock gazes with someone, it made adrenaline run through their veins. So it's not like I was, you know, falling for him or anything.

Me — fall for him? Nuh-uh with a capital Throw-Yourself-Off-a-Cliff.

We were on our way to the first AVALANCHE reunion since Deepground, and though I'd visited Vince now and then during the year after Omega, it'd been a while since we last spoke. Almost three months, in fact. That was a pretty long time to be suffering Vincent withdrawal.

And yes, there was such a thing. Even Tifa was feeling it (but for entirely different reasons and all).

"Yuffie?"

Shrieking, I scurried farther into the shadows of his cloak, retreating from him like a mouse. He arched one perfect black eyebrow at me and—

"Leviathan, do you have to be so friggin' hot?" The second the words tumbled out of my mouth, his face darkened (in anger, mind you, I won't even _begin_ to assume it might've been lust) and he looked positively murderous, not to mention the fact that my face now blended completely against his cloak.

Hells yeah, I could be a chameleon! He'd never find me now! Talk about greatest ninja ever, if I could just blend to things at will — he was glaring. Crap in a materia, he looked fit to be tied.

_Powers of ninja awesomeness that be, don't fail me now!_

"—ty."

Vincent cocked his head a little, and — oh, be still my beating heart. Confusion registered on his face, which I promptly snickered at. "Haughty, Vincent. Why do you have to be so haughty? You're such an arrogant little bastard."

His red eyes narrowed, and suddenly I wanted to slap myself. Great, insult him, Yuffie. Not like he _already_ wants you dead or anything. Not like he _already_ finds you the most annoying nuisance in the world.

"Pray tell, what makes you assume I'm arrogant?" His voice was smooth, like the leather of his pants over his fit, firm a— ahem — ankles. Smooth like the leather over his ankles.

Yeah, 'cause his ankles were totally what I'd been staring at for the past couple of days. What were you thinking, you perv?!

"That!" I demanded, shoving a finger into his chest and waving frantically with the other hand. "You raise your eyebrow and stick your stupid chin in the air and say all proper-like, 'Pray tell, Yuffie, why ever would you assume I have a superiority complex? It could not possible be because I talk to you like you're a child and I'm Leviathan Almighty.'"

Well, that's it: I'm screwed.

"You are a child, Yuffie," Vincent bit back with a frosty tone, obviously not very happy with my — rather accurate, thankyouverymuch — interpretation of him. Well, he could go suck a materia. Hell, he could go suck _Cid's!_

Hehehe.

"Yeah, and you're a mopey little demon-boy, but do I go around flaunting myself?" There, in yo' face, Vinster.

"Yes."

Rhetorical question, Vincent. Learn before I slap you.

"You wound me," I answered back, clutching my chest and spinning around one foot, the other leg extended straight out as I pirouetted. Let me just say, twirling beneath Vincent's cloak is not easy by any means.

So it shouldn't have shocked me really — but it did — whenever I got wrapped up in red and could no longer breathe. When I popped my head up out of the cloak, my brown eyes widened to saucers, and Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed to slits. Uh, awkward?

Holy Materia, I'd knocked us over, and I was straddling his waist. As much as I enjoyed being nestled up against the gunslinger's body like this, there were some chances in life you just had to take, even at the expense of sitting on the ex-Turk. Well, now would be as good a time as any to make the most of the moment.

With a cocky little grin, I lowered my lips to Vincent's ear, brushing the shell softly as I purred sensually with a hint of feigned disbelief, "Vincent, at least buy me a drink first…"

His cheeks turned pink. They freaking turned honest-to-Leviathan pink, like, Aerith's dress pink. Vincent was blushing, and he was beneath me. _Wait — no Yuffie! Now is really not a good time to get turned on!_

Luckily, he saved us both the trouble by pushing me off of him, to which I ended up in an unceremonious heap of limbs, glaring at him icily with pursed lips. A thought came to mind and I grinned again.

"Somebody likes it rough, huh?" I winked at him and licked my lips suggestively, adding, "Have you ever let your demons out to play?"

Vincent glowered down at me and straightened his cloak. He stalked off, not bothering to reply. With a sigh, I slumped back down on the deck and stared up at the numerous stars, remembering how nice it felt to be in his arms, okay maybe not his arms. But I _was_ on his lap.

_On_ his lap.

On _his_ lap.

On his _lap._

_On his lap._

_Leviathan, is this Heaven?_

It had happened again. This was the whole reason Vincent and I hadn't spoken in so long, we were both hell-bent on aggravating each other through whatever means necessary. For a while, it had been arguments about what we hated the most about each other, then we fought over differences, and then we found ourselves shamelessly flirting, soft caresses that made our blood burn and little whispers that could stop us in our tracks. We couldn't even breathe when we were both in the same room with all our the tense undertones and subtle glances. And just when I felt like I would explode from not being with him, he sobered up and shut me out.

It was a while later before anyone came out to see me after that. The night air had turned colder-than-Shiva, but I didn't mind much. I'd been to Icicle Inn, nothing cold phased me anymore. I'd been more or less refused by the coldest man on Gaia. I could handle the icy wind.

"We're going to Rocket Town, Yuffie," Tifa stated, smiling in her maternally warm way as she examined my stupefied state. I'd been pretty much stupefied since I found myself on Vincent's lap. Huh, stupefied. Stupefied, stupefied, stupefied! What a fun word…

With a grin, Tifa turned and left, I and was still — wait for it — stupefied! Gazing up at the stars, I couldn't help but wonder if Vincent felt as brain-confused as I did when he felt me on top of him.

Nah.

No one bothered me after that, only left me to my devices and allowed me some privacy. I wasn't feeling particularly mischievous since Vince pushed me off his lap, but the sensation of droopy lids led me to believe that I was tired. It wasn't long before I was peacefully dreaming.

I woke up in the morning to an unfamiliar weight, but an oh, so familiar smell. With a smile, I pulled Vincent's tattered cloak closer to my body and fell back asleep on my bed. I could only assume how I'd gotten there.

* * *

><p>Morning was a bore, no surprise there. When I skipped to breakfast and found no one sitting at the table with mounds of Tifa's to-die-for chocobo eggs and behemoth bacon, I scrunched up my nose. Those turds left without me.<p>

"I see you have decided to awaken."

Okay, so one of the turds decided to stick around. Why did this guy have to be so chivalrous? It was seriously killing my attempts at not jumping him.

"Yuppers," I agreed, spinning around with a grin on my face (but I was scowling on the inside because I hadn't bothered to brush my hair). I conveniently forgot that he'd sacrificed his cloak for me, and unfortunately was nowhere near ready to see all of his beauty, especially at ten in the morning.

Hey, that was early for me.

But there could be no denying how absolutely gorgeous Valentine was when he wasn't hiding behind his red confines, only his crimson eyes visible and that long, sleek nose, and his skin that rivaled death…

Oh yeah, this man had it going ON!

_Mmm, he is delicious. A jerkface, but delicious._

He watched me through weary eyes, and I quickly realized that I'd been staring at him for a whole minute, which only added to the embarrassment. So I did what I did best and diverted the attention back to him, stating, "Vincent, your fly is down."

And then I took off, leaving a red-faced gunslinger that was currently gaping at his crotch (if only I had a camera!), only to find that his fly was just fine and sky-high. He probably glared at the spot I'd just been in, but it sucked for him, 'cause I was long gone.

When I got to Cid's place, things seemed pretty normal. Tifa and Shera were chatting, Barret and Cid were either having an argument, or having a who-can-cuss-the-filthiest match, either was a pretty good guess. Actually, they were probably having an argument over who _won_ the who-can-fuss-the-filthiest-match.

"Yuffie!" Shera cheered, her eyes bright behind her glasses. Excitedly, she pulled me into her arms and gave me a hug, exclaiming, "I haven't seen you in quite a while!"

Nodding enthusiastically, I replied, "I know! So much has happened since Deepground. I kept hounding Cid to let me come visit you guys, but he's usually passed out drunk or in another town."

"That's why I organized the get together," Tifa included, taking a sip of some sort of alcohol (I wouldn't know what kind because no one would give me any until my twenty-first birthday. Yay, two months left till I can turn out like Cid!). "Thank you so much for allowing us to have it here."

With a wave of her hand, Shera laughed, "Don't mention it. You two are the only lady friends I have around this place. Most women won't come within miles of Cid."

Wasn't that the truth. I still couldn't believe Shera had actually accepted the pilot's marriage proposal. Not me, not ever.

The door opened and metal clicked on the floor. Oh, I knew those footsteps. Only one person wore metal boots that made that noise.

Now, I knew without a doubt that Vincent would steer clear of me. You see, the gunslinger had just been humiliated for a split second before he realized that his zipper was still zippity-zipped and up top, but it didn't matter. That kind of thing stuck with Vincent. Embarrassment, I mean.

But there was no way I was letting him get away.

"Excuse me, girls, but I've got a gunslinger to harass." They giggled at me, but I didn't care. It was no secret between the girl-pack that I secretly had a crush on Vincent. Well, I don't know if I was more attracted to him or the idea of demeaning him.

A little bit of both.

"Hi, Vinnie," I whispered, perching myself on the arm of the chair he was nestled on. He had to have sensed me coming (I swear the man could detect me from a twenty mile radius) because he didn't bat an eyelash. He just turned his head to me, vacant and expressionless.

"Go away, Kisaragi."

Ouch.

Putting my hands up in an "I surrender (_for now_)" fashion, I backed away. But it was not over, not by a long shot.

Be prepared, Valentine.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Let me know what you thought and if you'd like to see this as a chapter piece and not a one-shot. For now, I think I'll mark it as that.<strong>


	2. Score One for Vincent

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! I'm so glad y'all like it :) So glad, in fact, that I'm continuing. But be warned, slight oocness ensues, but it's justifiable. I mean, come on, don't you think he has it in him? I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I don't profit, trust me. So no suing. For real.**

* * *

><p>Day number two of the "Great AVALANCHE Gathering" had commenced. Typically, I'd sleep in. No one missed me anyways, aside from Shera and Tifa, but they both knew I liked to sleep in, and therefore wouldn't bother waking me to continue gossiping.<p>

But this morning, _this _morning, I rose at the buttcrack of dawn. Like, so buttcrack that Vincent Valentine wouldn't be awake, buttcrack.

But thinking of Vince and buttcrack in the same sentence was risky business for me. It brought about undesired thoughts — or desired, depending on which way you looked at it.

In any case, I slipped into super-ninja-stealth-mode and kicked it up to level expert, slithering along the floor and into the hallway. I could hear Barret's snores from two doors down and Cid's cursing and grumbling from the room adjacent to mine, which meant I could tick Barret, Marlene, Cid, and Shera off my list. Directly across from me was the room that belonged to Cloud, Denzel and Tifa, judging from the subtle swishing of curtains (knowing Teef as long as I had, I knew she slept with the windows open on warm nights). I knew for a fact that Reeve had the room immediately to my right, because honestly, who else slept with a powered-down robocat outside their door?

Actually, it was kind of creepy that he left Cait Sith outside. Why not keep him _in_ the room?

Freaky.

So that left Vincent at the end of the hall. The last room on the left.

Yeah, maybe I could've just waited up last night to see where everyone slept. But hey, this was a greater testament to my ninja skills!

Yup. Doin' stuff the hard way.

* * *

><p>Back in my room, I snuggled into my comforter, a lopsided grin on my face. The excitement sought to burst out of me, the anxiety felt too intense! Just trying to contain myself had me wriggling in anticipation! Ooh, only a few more hours and my plan would be brought to fruition.<p>

Muahahahaha!

Payback's a ninja, Vincent! See if you can ignore me now!

* * *

><p>At almost noon, I decided sleeping any later would look suspicious. Not that Vincent wouldn't know who pulled the trick, but I had to at least keep up appearances in front of the others. Tossing the blankets aside, I yawned, stretching my limbs like a cat as I arched off the bed.<p>

"Good morning, Yuffie."

His voice cut through the fog that usually blanketed me when first waking up after sleeping in late. I contained my gasp, sat up and pulled my legs to me, and turned my face to see Vincent leaning against my bedroom wall with a look of calculating amusement stretched across his flawless face. How could one man look so fine?

The angels were definitely having a good day when he was made.

Ahem, not that that was what was running through my mind or anything.

When those crimson eyes flickered down, I almost gulped. My thin nightshirt had ridden up during my stretching, exposing some of my stomach. Tugging the him down angrily, I narrowed my eyes at his entertained smirk.

I knew what he must've been thinking. My hair had to be a tangled mess, my face probably blotchy from sleep, my movements most likely sluggish. Absolutely pitiful.

But the predator-like gleam in his eyes told me different. At the slow, languid draw of his gaze, I suddenly wished I looked pitiful. The way he raked his eyes over my form sent shivers down my spine. I felt like prey.

Then he spoke again. "Did you think your little game would go unnoticed?" The husky drawl sounded teasing, like the way a lion might court a gazelle seconds before devouring it. "Hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I had to resort to feigning innocence. And ignorance. And anything else that would save my hide.

My answer must've pleased him in a displeasing way because it seemed he was expecting it. One measured step toward me, and then he was reaching into his pocket. My breath caught, and suddenly I couldn't stop praying that he would just let the prank go. My sleep-deprived brain had convinced me my plan was brilliant, but now I wasn't near as sure.

When he pulled out the flimsy piece of satin fabric, his lips turning up, he hissed, "If you think that such… _underhanded_ tricks will work, you are very deluded." He regarded it for a moment longer, then flung it back at me. "You will want to keep this, _Yuf_-fie. It's all you have left."

Like a shadow, he vanished. I almost choked on my spit at how quickly he up and disappeared. Blink, and I'd have missed it! But then I shook the thought away — I had much, _much_ bigger chocobos to grill.

Racing to my dresser and yanking out the drawers, I realized with much horror and even greater embarrassment that maybe dying all of Vincent's boxers milkshake pink had been a dumb idea. So dumb, in fact, that it brought about consequences I wasn't quite sure I could live with.

Like the fact that all of my underwear was now missing.

That no good bastard!

* * *

><p>The last pair I had left. For some reason, that thought seemed to plague me all day. And Vincent's wicked smirk kept it gnawing away at me in the back of my mind. He knew. I knew. No one else knew.<p>

But he knew.

And I knew.

And. Oh. My. Gosh. This day was turning out horrendously.

Since he knew, he just _had_ to soil my day. Yeah, I picked out that word for a reason. The conniving vampire literally knocked over a glass of beer onto my lap, _with a grin!_ He did it With. A. Freaking. Grin.

No one else saw it. Oh, _nnnoooo_. He's too smart for that. His back was turned, his face angled, but he made sure I saw it. And then those blood-red eyes flickered down to my lap, his grin stretched a little further and was gone. Just like that.

I knew what he was thinking. _There goes the only pair you have, Yuffie._

Tifa giggled at me and proceeded to joke about what a klutz I was. She blamed me! Granted, had I told the truth, no one, repeat _no one_ would have believed me! So I kept my mouth shut, thin as a blade. What could I say?

Telling Tifa about my current underwearless predicament would be humiliating. I'd never live it down! And again, she'd never believe me, _I'd_ never believe me! Besides, what could she do about it? The only person whose underwear I might fit into would be Marlene's, but she was so tiny that even that would be impossible. So I'd have to suffer.

Vincent would know _all about that._

"Go upstairs and change, Yuffie, and then we'll have dinner."

For a moment, I could not even breathe. Vincent caught my gaze and held it, as if daring me to object. He wanted to know what I was going to do. Heck, _I _wanted to know what I was going to do.

With a shrug, I nonchalantly stood and answered, "Yeah, be back in a sec!" And in perfect Yuffie style, I spun on my heel and sprinted toward my sanctioned room. As soon as I could, I slipped in and slammed the door shut, but _he_ was right there waiting! His stupid metal boot was acting as a doorstop, and if I had an axe at that moment, his foot would have been g-o-n-e, gone.

"What do _you_ want?" I snarled.

Vincent raised an inky eyebrow. His golden claw slipped through the narrow gap between the frame and door before pushing it open. I stumbled back a bit, glaring at him.

"I just came to let you know that Tifa and Shera want to take a 'group picture' after dinner." He turned to leave, his red cloak swishing against the wooden block that separated us. He angled his head toward me, and I once again saw that familiar grin. If it weren't for the fact that I was on the receiving end of his mischief, I might've cheered about how much he'd let loose since a year or so ago. But, as the situation stood, I was cowering.

"It's cute, really," he added as he began to walk away. "You're all wearing matching _dresses._"

My life sucked. On an extreme level.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know! Sorry! Basically, just Vincent's way of saying, "Let the games begin," back to Yuffie ;)<strong>

**Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did or didn't ^-^**


	3. Flirting with Danger

**Wow, I'm surprised that people like this! ^^ Sorry for my absence, I had vacation and I also got a job so it's totally screwed with my summer writing schedule. Right now I'm working on Beauty and the Galian Beast and Single Red Rose, so fingers crossed that I get a new chapter out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from anything here. Cool?**

* * *

><p>The dress barely scraped my knees. The color, a deep maroon hue with flecks of underlying crimson, made my dark eyes pop against my light skin, skin that was a little more exposed than I liked. I decided to skip wearing the uncomfortably beer-soaked underwear. There was nothing left for me to do but pray to Leviathan that it wasn't wind outside wear we'd be taking the picture, 'cause flashing the rest of AVALANCHE was not on my daily planner.<p>

Vincent would like that.

He caught my eyes as everyone assembled, those vermillion orbs fleetingly dropping to the light flesh of my vulnerable thighs before languidly returning to my face. One side of his mouth inched up. I narrowed my eyes. When a slight zephyr tousled the hem of my dress, Vincent's barely there smirk increased.

For the first time in life, I associated the word "_lecher" _with Vincent Valentine.

"Everyone smile!" Tifa cheered, her burgundy eyes twinkling as Cloud wrapped his arm around her waist. Shera and Cid were embracing, Barret was grinning with a smiling Marlene resting on his hip. Denzel was holding up Cait Sith as Reeve stood behind them with a soft look on his face (he'd become very attached to the kiddo, almost like an uncle).

And then there was Vince and me. As the camera timer began to tick, I stood awkwardly beside Cloud and Tifa, while Vincent stood beside Reeve. Tifa's smile faltered momentarily as she assessed my inelegant placement. Moments before the camera flashed, the barmaid pushed me toward Vincent (the conniving brat!), and my world spun into a dizzying array of black, red, and maroon.

_Oh no, oh Leviathan no!_

I could literally feel the blood in my face race to my cheeks as strong arms encased my waist instantly, a look of split-second concern crossing the handsome gunslinger's face.

_CLICK! _Bright light flashed, the world stopped.

Vincent helped to right me — which only furthered my embarrassment. I'd have to hide my face for the rest of the evening! He probably thought I was a clumsy idiot!

Okay, _maybe_ I could be a clumsy idiot occasionally, but this time it was Teef's fault!

Reeve moved to reclaim his camera while the kids raced inside (no kids ever liked picture-taking), and after briefly glancing at the picture, the commissioner's face turned red.

_Dear Leviathan, please please please let it not be what I think—_

Cackling, Cid threw his head back and barked, "Ever heard of underwear, brat? Your pasty butt is whiter than Vincent!"

Annnndddd there went my life, my dignity, my grandchildren's dignity—

"Yuf-Yuff-Yuffie! Wha-What happened to your panties!?" Tifa exclaimed between peels of laughter after having taken a look at the picture herself. She had only the barest hints of remorse playing at her lips. Pfft.

I suppose Vincent must've pitied me, maybe not for my humiliation, but for the fact that everyone now had seen my exposed backside (_oh the violation, the defilement!_), because his gaze turned regretful and contrite.

"Yuffie's… _lack _of undergarments is…_ahem…_ lamentably my doing."

Honestly, if the situation wasn't so hella mortifying, I'd have been in hysterics. I just might have died from laughter. But, as it were, it was deeply embarrassing for, well, just about everyone present.

Vincent's little announcement caused quite the reaction. There was not a sound to be heard. Seven pairs of eyes blinked, but not a mouth moved.

Things got really awkward. Perhaps the eloquent-when-not-dying-of-shame Vincent Valentine's wording wasn't the best.

Finally, Cid spat, "You better explain that statement real quick, Valentine."

Let me say, I could probably count on one hand the times that I'd seen Vincent Valentine, the ex-Turk and gunslinging bad ass blush. But in that moment, Vincent's cheeks almost matched his crimson bandana.

With a choked cough, the dark-haired man restated, "What I mean to say is that… well…"

"Well, this is awkward." I decided to take over for Vincent, because let's face it, he'd probably die of embarrassment and I don't think I could handle his death very well. Stepping forward I continued, "Vinnie here, though you probably won't believe me anyway, got back at me for… _pranking_ him. He decided to hide my underwear in response to a related prank, and then decided to spill Barret's beer on my last good pair. So yeah, he ain't as innocent as you all think!"

My eyes narrowed at Vincent, and he began to pull at the collar of his shirt, casting me a bitter look. With a grin, I shoved his arm and whispered so that only he could hear, "What, can't take the heat? Number one rule of engaging in a war with the Great Ninja Yuffie: don't engage in a war with the Great Ninja Yuffie."

I skipped away with a rather smug grin, leaving behind a very confused group and a blushing but furious maybe-vampire. So that last round was a draw. He embarrassed me, and I embarrassed him.

Looks like I'd have to step up my game if I planned to beat him.

* * *

><p>Breakfast the second morning was delightful! Vincent could barely meet the eyes of our comrades, and I just ate a mouthful of <em>amazing<em> waffles with a smirk on my face. After last night's episode, Shera and I made a quick run to a nearby clothing store (after I put on shorts, of course) and I got the necessities.

The entire time we ate, I think Cid was contemplating murdering our dear friend, Vincent. The pilot had not really gotten over the situation. He firmly believed the gunman was trying to peek up my skirt (like that would ever be the case) and had decided to label him as public enemy number one.

Reeve and Cloud found it hilarious.

Tifa just felt bad for me.

I just wanted to put the vampire in his place.

Once everyone had finished breakfast, Cloud and Tifa disappeared into the living room to talk with Cid, Shera, and Barret, and Reeve took the children to the park. The only unaccounted for person happened to be the one I was most suspicious of.

"Okay, Vinnie, where are you?" I whispered to myself, slipping into my designated room. After locking the door (I wasn't gonna let him the get the jump on me!), I crossed over towards the window and unlatched it. For my next prank, I'd have to be very careful of not catching anyone's attention.

A look down told me that jumping from the second story wouldn't hurt me at all. A few seconds later, I landed on both feet in a crouch, a satisfied grin on my face. Everything was going according to—

One quick tug and I was pulled aside and into the shadows by none other than Vincent Valentine. The situation had certainly taken a turn for the unexpected, so I wisely chose to shut up and not make a move.

Vincent's blood-red eyes were filled with an unexplainable emotion, and his chiseled jaw was set firmly. The grip he had on my arm tightened almost painfully, but I refused to flinch.

"What are you—"

The gunslinger leaned down in my face and sent a wave of cool breath across my face. "Do not provoke me, ninja." His eyes blackened in a way that was so painfully sexy, I reached out and clutched at the brick wall a foot behind me to keep from pressing the hand that wasn't in his grip to his chest. "If you want to wage a war, I suggest you do so carefully."

So that's what that was about? His words caused a smirk to stretch lazily across my lips. The gunslinger thought he was a force to be reckoned with? Ha! He must've forgotten who he was dealing with. No matter, I'd be quick to remind him. After what we'd been through, I think a little friendly competition wouldn't hurt.

I took Vincent by surprise (a praiseworthy feat, if I said so myself) when I skimmed my lips against his ear. His body shivered, I could feel it the hand I had pressed against his solid chest (in the end, I couldn't refuse a chance to touch that firm plain of muscle). Breathlessly, I purred, "Careful isn't in my nature, _Valentine._"

My words must have sparked something carnal in him because only seconds after the sentence let my lips, I was being pinned against the wall of the house by a very infuriated Vincent. His hand slipped from my captured wrist down to the small of my back, and I had to suppress the urge to let out a pleased whimper. With one harsh tug, he pulled me against him and dug his claw into my spine.

Darkly, he growled, "You don't know what you're doing."

With a grin, I answered coyly, "Do I ever?" And then I twisted out of his grip so fast that the elder ninjas in Wutai would've been impressed. I slipped away, feeling the heat of his eyes on my vanishing figure.

Our encounter shook me to the core. My heart was beating so rapidly in my chest that it almost felt as though it would break through my skin, and a bead of sweat had collected at the nape of my neck. Even my knees felt weak.

Vincent Valentine affected me in ways that no other person, no other man ever had. If I wanted to be honest with myself, I'd have to admit that the sensation I achieved when I was near him was one that both scared and excited me. But for the life of me, I couldn't stop flirting with danger.

Because, Leviathan, was Vincent dangerous, and Leviathan, was I enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to:<strong>

**BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite,** (I'm glad you like my characterization, thanks so much!)**  
>FFLover31, <strong>(Thanks! I'm glad to know that since I've never actually played the game :))**  
>Yes-4-Yuffentine, <strong>(Lol! Thank you for reading and review, and I love your username!)**  
>Vanillabeancobain, <strong>(Thank you! ^^ I appreciate it!)**  
>CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, <strong>(Thank you! I always love to hear that!)**  
>, <strong>(No one does not XD I've never even thought about it that way!)**  
>valkera, <strong>(Thank you! You always read and review everything I write, I appreciate it a lot!)  
><strong>Kimera2345,<strong> (Thanks! I appreciate it~)  
><strong>AshleyStieben5, <strong>(Thank you! I've decided to continue it, as you can see ^^)  
><strong>JeJe,<strong> (Thanks! I'm glad you think it's casual because that's what I try to portray with Yuffie's pov :))  
><strong>valentine,<strong> (Alright, thanks ^^ It's good to know that people want me to continue!)  
><strong>Shi-no-Ookami, <strong>(Thank you :) More you shall see!)  
><strong>melissal58, <strong>(Thanks for the encouragement! I'm definitely continuing ^^)

**Further Thanks To The Following For Favoriting:  
><strong>arauz1394 [Following too]  
>athgeass [Following too]<br>Betusta Morla [Following too]  
>BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite<br>CupofTeaforAliceandHatter [Following too]  
>FFLover31<br>Ikasury  
>Kimera2345 [Following too]<br>Tear451  
>WinterPrentice [Following too]<br>xiayou [Following too]

**Further Thanks To The Following For Following:  
><strong>Alley Cat Sunflower  
>Charly117<br>DaedraChild  
>Shi-no-Ookami<br>Shiso Kitsune  
>SilverLatte<br>Syl Gordon  
>Vanillabeancobain<br>VenomousStar  
>Vivibert<br>heckyeah-sasusaku-sorato  
>theLoveablelyLovelyNinja<p>

yuffientinesuo

**I really love that you all enjoy this! Thank you for reading, and as always, I love the reviews ^-^ Let me know if there are any errors!**


End file.
